


Nothing Burns like the Cold

by peachygnome



Category: Golden Kamuy, ゴールデンカムイ | Golden Kamuy (Manga)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Reader is a virgin, slight angst, sugimoto is sweet as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygnome/pseuds/peachygnome
Summary: you're travelling with Sugimoto, Asirpa and Shiraishi when a sudden ambush makes you fall into an icy river. Upon reaching a small hut your body is slowly starting to fail due to hypothermia. Sugimoto has other ideas on how to keep you warm.





	Nothing Burns like the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for my tumblr in honor of reaching 100 followers ;D I love Golden Kamuy and I'm always looking forward to writing for it, so if you have any requests, send some in!   
> https://waifuuwrites.tumblr.com

Cold. It’s very cold. So cold that your hands felt like ice, slow to move and fingertips threatening to crack. This was not unusual, considering your situation. It was winter in Hokkaido, and with winter comes snow, freezing cold weather, and terrible storms. Storms so awful and blizzard-like that you can barely navigate through them in the city, let alone in the depths of the forest. Still; here you were. Walking behind Sugimoto, Asirpa and Shiraishi - trying to trek your way through the awful weather and terrain.

Time seemed to pass rather slow, and you found yourself looking up at the evening sky. Your breath hitched, forming a puff of hot air in front of you. A faint shade of pink could be seen amid the deep yellow. For the small patches of sky that you could see behind the clouds; it was beautiful.

A smile formed upon your face as you took in your surroundings, you were ashamed that you didn’t appreciate nature this much before. Your mind began to wander, thinking once again of the pretty pink sky. It reminded you all too much of someone.. or, rather, a familiar expression that someone once showed you.

Your eyes darted to Sugimoto who was leading the four of you like a pack of wolves. That pink tone in the sky was the same tone he had on his cheeks upon first meeting you. The sun was setting and you’d all need to find some place to stay before the temperature dropped even more, and your surroundings would be covered in blackness by the night sky.

All was quiet for a moment, until suddenly a bullet came flying in at high speed, grazing your upper bicep through your fur coat. The sound echoed through the trees, causing nearby birds to flee.

Shocked, Sugimoto looked behind to see you cupping your now bleeding arm, wincing in pain. A dark red patch began to seep through the fabric.

“Y/n-san! Are you alright?!” He asked in a frantic panic. He clearly wasn’t the only one concerned. Shiraishi and Asirpa were both shocked, though, Asirpa was handling it the best. She had already had her bow out, climbing up a nearby tree to try and scope out where the bullet came from. Shiraishi just stood there, shaking and yelling.

“I-I’m fine.. it’ looks worse than it is!” You said, biting your lip to try and stop yourself from wailing out in pain. In truth, it did hurt. A lot. You needed to get bandages on it quick before the bleeding got worse. Luckily for you, a med kit was always attached to your side. Better to be safe than sorry.

You fumbled with the bandages for a minute before handing them to Sugimoto, asking him to wrap it around your arm - even if it was over your coat. You just needed something on it now. He did it as quick as he possibly could without hurting you. That was the last thing he wanted.

The four of you couldn’t stay there. It simply wasn’t safe. Sugimoto grabbed onto you and began to run, screaming for the others to follow. Your newfound injury, along with the near frost-bite you had made it hard for you to keep up- but Sugimoto wasn’t prepared to let you go.

Your journey was once again interrupted when another gun shot rang out, this time, hitting a nearby tree trunk. Nevertheless the sound was astonishing and once again, nearby animals fled.

“We need to get out of here quickly!” Sugimoto shouted. “And we have find somewhere safe to rest! Y/n needs it!” It really aggravated Sugimoto, the whole situation. Who was shooting at you guys? And why? Was it Ogata? He couldn’t tell, but it bothered him to no extent. Right now, however, he had more important things to worry about.

Asirpa nodded, gesturing for the rest of you to follow her as she lead you on a detour. She knew her way around the forest and she had remembered that there was an old hut that hadn’t been used in years. However, it was stable and it had a fireplace. Perfect for cooking the squirrels she had hunted earlier today, as well as to keep the lot of you warm.

Running, jumping and tripping were common in the few minutes you ran, until finally you all came across a small river. It was easy to jump over. Shiraishi went first, nearly tripling but making it over nonetheless. He was the escape king, after all. Asirpa was next, then Sugimoto who was still holding onto your hand. He jumped over - and you followed. Only to plummet straight into the icy cold river.

A loud scream left your mouth, accompanied by your whole body shivering. Sugimoto didn’t hesitate to run back, pulling you out. He grabbed you, holding you close before carrying you bridal style and running. It always amazed you how good of a soldier he was.. his stamina was insane. Your mind wandered again, thinking of all the other things he was good at, until you shut your eyes and saw blackness.

Your lips were blue. Skin pale. Sugimoto has never felt more worried than how he was now. “Y/n-san! Hold on! I promise I won’t let you die!” Was the last thing that you heard Sugimoto say before you passed out.

By the time you could feel yourself waking up, food had already been eaten. However, you still felt cold. Firewood cracking and Sugimoto’s voice started to sound louder and louder and eventually you could hear and comprehend a whole conversation.

“You need to take off all her clothes and dry them, Sugimoto.” Asirpa said to the soldier. He frowned, and blushed, feeling awkward about the whole thing.

“Can’t she just... warm up by the fire?” He asked, hesitantly.

“It says here in her little medicine book that was attached to her med-kit that if someone falls in a river or gets hypothermia you have to maintain skin to skin contact to keep them warm.” Asirpa added.

Sugimoto shot up. His entire face turning a bright red.

“Hey Sugimoto! If you don’t wanna’ do it, I can!!” Shiraishi yelled as he ripped off his top and slowly made his way to doing so with his pants.

Asirpa smacked him over the head with her bow, shaking her head at his devious actions. Shiraishi just yelped before passing out onto the floor.

It’s not that Sugimoto didn’t want to, it was the fact that there were others around. And you... how did he know you’d want this? What if you woke up angry.. so many thoughts crowded his head before he sighed and knelt down beside you on the floor. Even though you were slowing warming up by the fire, your hands and other extremities were ice cold. Sugimoto knew he had to do something before it was too late.

“Asirpa-san,” Sugimoto began to say, clearing his throat. “Do you think you could take Shiraishi to the other side of the room and wait there while I.. you know.. change y/n-...”

Asirpa nodded, dragging Shiraishi by his arm onto the other side of the hut where they were out of sight.

It took Sugimoto a moment before he finally removed your coat, careful of the bandage around your bullet wound. After the coat came your boots.. and then socks. You were left in your long sleeve shirt and pants. However, upon touching them, Sugimoto noticed that they were soaked.. he really did have to take off all your clothes now. He started with your top, leaving you in just your bra. Then your pants, he pulled them off in a swift movement. He grabbed your wet clothes and hung them up by the fire. They needed to be dry for tomorrow, since you both couldn’t stay there.Looking for the gold meant you all were constantly on the move.

He peered down at your nearly-naked form and before he knew it, he was getting a boner. “Shit!” He cursed under his breath. He couldn’t help it though. You were so beautiful to him, inside and out. He was bound to be attracted to you.

Sugimoto began to strip himself, only remaining in his underwear, socks and signature hat before be grabbed a tattered blanket and covered both himself and you over with it. He was so close to you. His heart began to race.

Asirpa came back in shortly after before yawning and laying on the other mat at the side of the room. It took her a while to fall asleep but once Sugimoto was sure the two of them were out cold, he let out a sigh of relief.

An hour passed, and still no sign of you waking up. Sugimoto pressed his body in closer to you, trying to get your cold form to suck up his warmth. He felt so guilty about today. He was immortal! It should have been him getting shot, him falling in the river. He felt so bad.

Just then, your eyes slowly started to open, and you took in your surroundings. Your mind was blank, trying hard to remember what had happened. You turned over to see Sugimoto next to you, practically naked. Sugimoto shot up, expecting you to freak out or yell at him. You didn’t.

“Sugimoto, relax. I knew one of you would have to do this for me..” you began to say, cupping his cheek. “I’m just glad it was you and not Shiraishi! “ you joked. Sugimoto chuckled and leaned back down next to you, trying to keep his distance, yet trying to be close to you at the same time.

A pink blush appeared on his face and you smiled. It reminded you of the evening sky, and the yellow glow from the fireplace only helped extenuate that look. In that moment, it felt like time froze. It was as if only you two existed. Hesitantly you placed a kiss on Sugimoto’s lips.

Sugimoto leaned into the kiss, slowly sticking his tongue in your wet mouth. You graciously granted him entrance as your hands worked their way along his body, feeling his muscles and divids from his scars. Nothing turned you on more than seeing a man with scars, and Sugimoto was full of them.

His hand found its way to the back of your neck, gently pushing your face more and more into his as he battled for dominance with your tongues. It didn’t take long for you to feel his rock-hard member pressing firmly against your clothed entrance. It felt so good, good enough to send a different kind of shiver down your spine. You wanted him, you needed him. But part of you was shy.. you had never done anything like this before.

When Sugimoto finally pulled away from the kiss; you looked into his eyes, examining his face. You gently grazed your dainty fingertips over the scars on his face; admiring him.Being shy, and practically clueless you didn’t know how to continue your current situation. But you wanted to, so bad.

“I-I’m still really cold..” you chuckled, blushing the entire time. This was an incredibly awkward situation for you both, but deep down the two of you knew you had wanted each other. There was no need to exchange words and verbally express it.

“I know a way I can warm you up.. y/n-san. You’ll be boiling hot by the time I’m done with you!” Sugimoto said in a loud whisper. The two of you had to keep everything quiet since Shiraishi and Asirpa were asleep across the room.

Biting your lip, your face lit up bright red. “Why.. why don’t you show me then, Immortal Sugimoto?~” You purred. Sugimoto, being the gentle man he was , he didn’t want to hurt you or do anything you didn’t want. However he could see the lust in your eyes, the need in your eyes. Yet your face was also plagued by innocence.

Nodding, Sugimoto leaned down under the blanket and cupped your exposed breast in his hand, softly playing with your nipple, before latching his warm mouth into it and sucking slowly. The new sensation was odd to you, but you liked it. Your hand found its way to the back of his head, gently groping on his hair before he pulled away, licking his lips seductively.

Sugimoto moved lower and lower, placing kisses down your torso then to your navel until finally he was face to face with your clothed entrance. He slowly hooked a finger around the sides, pulling them down to your thighs which caused you to shudder in embarrassment.

“S-Sugimoto! What are you doing?!” You asked, tensing up.

He looked at you, confused for a moment before speaking up. “Y/n - has no one ever done this to you before?”

You turned away from embarrassment trying to cover your face. This was your first time doing anything sexual like this..

“No... “ you began to say while turning to the side. “I’m a virgin...”

Though Sugimoto wasn't nearly as sexually experienced as most of the ‘soldiers’ were, he did have sex a couple of times before. He knew what he was doing. However, the thought of taking someone’s virginity appealed to him, and suddenly he felt almost as if he couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted...no.. he needed to fuck you.

Looking down, he could see how anxious you were, so he controlled his urges. He gently grabbed your face by the chin, pulling you to look towards him. “Just relax, y/n-chan.. I promise I’ll make you feel good. And if you want me to stop.. I will. “ he said before placing a quick kiss on your lips and getting back to work. You simply nodded innocently, worried yet excited for the pleasure or pain you were about to feel.

Sugimoto placed a kiss on your soft mound before dragging the tip of his tongue up and down your wet slit. You shivered at the sensation, and though it felt odd to you, you wanted more. Luckily for you, Sugimoto continued. His tongue prodded at your entrance before dragging back up, swirling around your clit before taking it into his mouth and sucking. You gently bucked your hips upwards, wanting more of the feeling.

Without warning, Sugimoto added a single finger inside your needy hole, gently thrusting it in. You suddenly felt full.. and warm. It felt so good what he was doing to you, you didn’t want him to stop. He continued his invasion and added a second finger into you. Your eyes lit up at the sudden stretch. One finger was enough.. now he added two?! You couldn’t imagine how it would feel when his cock was in you..

It didn’t take long for you to become close. Your head tilted back and you covered your mouth as you moaned and finally reached orgasm, squirting your juices into Sugimoto’s mouth and face as you rode out your high.

Pulling away, Sugimoto grinned at you while wiping his face and licking his lips. “You taste so good y/n-san” he said seductively. Of course, he was still whispering. The last thing he needed was for the others to wake up and see what you two were doing. “Now, for the main part”

You nodded your head and decided to be a little playful , though you were still quite shy. Your hands found their way to your entrance and you played with your sensitive clit, inviting Sugimoto to come closer while he fumbled with his underwear before sliding them down his legs. Your eyes lit up as you took in his naked form. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to have you. He positioned his cock at your wet entrance, teasing you with just the head before hesitating and waiting for your approval. When you nodded, he slid all the way to the hilt until his balls were touching your ass. The stretch burned. He was big, bigger than his fingers, and you hated to say that it actually hurt.

“Tell me when I can move, y/n-san” Sugimoto said while gently brushing some stray hairs of yours behind your ear. It took a moment before you nodded, giving him approval. Sugimoto thrust into you, slowly accommodating his girth to your tight walls.

Slowly, the burning sensation left and was soon replaced with pleasure. Each time Sugimoto brushed over that sensitive bundle of nerves inside you, you threatened to let out a moan. He felt so good inside of you. It was everything you had ever dreamed of.

Leaning on his elbows he thrust harder into you, going at a rougher pace than before. “God, y/n! You’re so right around me!” Sugimoto whispered. Soon, sweat was dripping down his forehead and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer as that same sensation was creeping up on you again.

His thrusts became rougher and more erratic and he hated to say it but he knew he was going to cum soon.

Your mouth hung open and you tried your very hardest not to moan. But how could you not? It felt so good.. HE.. felt so good. His thick cock inside of you, brushing against your walls. You wanted to scream his name out and beg for more like a slut, but given your situation, that simply wasn’t possible. Unless you wanted two people to be watching you.

He continued to thrust into your tight heat, relishing in the feeling of your walls clenching around him. It didn’t take long for your second orgasm to hit you, and you let out a moan as you saw white, bucking your hips in tune with Sugimoto as your cunt milked his cock. Sugimoto placed a hand over your mouth to keep you quiet as he noticed Asirpa shift in her sleep when she heard your moan.

“Shit.. I’m close” Sugimoto said. Just as he was about to pull out, you wrapped your legs around him and pulled him in close. “It’s okay. You can cum inside me. I want to feel it.”

That was it. It was enough to send Sugimoto over the edge and with a loud grunt he came inside of you, filling your cunt to the brim with his white hot seed. You could feel him throbbing inside of you, and it made you feel dirty to say the least but you loved the feeling. Being filled by the only person you loved... it was special. 

Panting, Sugimoto pulled his flaccid cock out of you , noticing how his seed leaked from your stretched hole. He had never done that before with anyone else.. so seeing it was a nice sight for once. He laid down beside you on his back, tired from all the work he just did. You rolled on your side and cuddled into his warm body. The fire was still going and the room was silent, all that could be heard was breathing.

“Su-Sugimoto...” you called out. “I’m warm now.. I guess you were right”

Sugimoto chuckled.

“I’m glad, y/n-san”

All was quiet for a moment before you leaned up on your elbow placing a kiss on his cheek.

“I think.. I love you, Sugimoto Saichi”

His face lit up and once again, it turned pink. Just like the evening sky. He turned to look at you, admiring all your features before pulling you into a warm hug. He was careful not to hurt your bullet wound.

“Y/n-san. I knew I loved you since I met you.. I always dreamed of this.”

The two of you cuddled like that, with the warmth of the fire and the blanket over you, until you both fell into a deep sleep. Today was surly a day you’d never forget.


End file.
